disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Stan and Heff
Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump are the main antagonists a pair of animal occasionally featured in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. They are also possibly one of the many cartoon parodies of George and Lennie from John Steinbeck's Of Mice and Men. Role in the series In "The Great Honey Pot Robbery," Stan appears to be calm, devious and somewhat intelligent, while Heff appears to be loud, easily scared and idiotic. When the two are foiled by Roo (whom Heff thinks is a giant mouse) the first time, Stan decides to go to a friend of his named Wooster, a gigantic woozle who Stan and Heff lead to Pooh's house where "brunchfast" is about to start. Leading Wooster to Pooh is what Stan hopes will get he and Heff what they want, but when Pooh befriends Wooster and foils them a second time (just like the first time when Roo stopped them), Stan flees with Heff and vows that they will return and take their honey, one way or another. When suddenly inspector gadget appears and use their gadget to destroyed those the wood In "A Bird in the Hand," Stan and Heff come up with a plan to capture Kessie and hold her for ransom (that being honey). After capturing Kessie and Rabbit and taking them to their hideout, Stan is the one who sends Pooh, Tigger, and Piglet a ransom note. When they too are captured, Kessie convinces Stan and Heff to start taking care of them. Kessie's constant demands result in a flood of honey in the thieves' hideout and Stan's begging to take Kessie far away from them. This was his and Heff's last appearance. Trivia *Heff mistakenly thinking Roo is a giant mouse is a reference to the Looney Tunes shorts starring Sylvester and Hippety Hopper. *Being a Woozles and a heffalumps, Stan and Heff fulfill the original idea that heffalumps and woozles were monstrous thieves that took honey without a second thought, as seen in the song and dream sequence "Heffalumps and Woozles" from Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. Their motives (at least Heff's anyway, him being a heffalump) would be counteracted in Pooh's Heffalump Movie, in which heffalumps (especially Lumpy and his mother) are portrayed as misunderstood quadrupeds who believed that Pooh and his friends were the real strange creatures that dwelled in the forest. *Though there had already been heffalumps in the Hundred Acre Wood before, as seen with the heffalump family in the episode "There's No Camp Like Home" from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Stan is the first physical woozle to be seen in the Winnie the Pooh universe, with Wooster as the second. All other woozles seen up until that point were nightmarish depictions dreamt up by the characters. They would continue to be nightmarish figures after Stan and Wooster, due to the lack of anymore physical woozles. Gallery Wooster stan heff.jpg|Stan and Heff with Wooster Category:Toon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Masters of Evil Category:Males Category:Men Category:Animals Category:Weasels Category:Elephants Category:Smart Idiots Category:Winnie the Pooh villains Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Not completely evil Category:Comical Villains Category:Always evil Category:Anti-Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Partners in crime Category:Theafs Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Liars Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Kidnappers Category:Fighter Category:Barbarian Category:Hotheaded villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Reformed Category:Characters reformed